


vespers

by placentalmammal (biglizard)



Series: lorenz kisses every man [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Anal Sex, First Kiss, First Time, Insomnia, M/M, Power Bottom, Service Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:21:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22410223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/biglizard/pseuds/placentalmammal
Summary: Lorenz encounters Dimitri in the Cathedral post-time skip and they connect in a way that neither of them expected.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Lorenz Hellman Gloucester
Series: lorenz kisses every man [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1608925
Comments: 10
Kudos: 80





	vespers

Lorenz took to wandering the monastery on those nights when sleep eluded him. He slipped his warmest robe on over his night clothes and walked the length of the grounds, from the dormitories to the cemetery to the greenhouse and back again. Most nights, he saw no one but the sentries at their posts.

It was surprising then, to encounter Dimitri in the ruined cathedral after midnight.

Lorenz was out of breath when he mounted the steps of the cathedral -- it was dreadfully cold, and the night air felt thin and sharp as glass in his lungs. He slipped inside the open door, intending only to rest a moment amid the rubble; perhaps find a brazier and coal and make a little fire to warm his hands. When he saw Dimitri, a pillar of flesh and steel wrapped in ragged furs, he froze. The moon cast the other man in cold, silvery light, illuminating the ruin of his face and the tangled nest of his yellow hair.

 _He is still so handsome,_ Lorenz thought, and he was immediately ashamed of himself. Dimitri was deep in mourning -- in the past months, he had found his way back to himself, but despite his physical strength, he still seems so fragile. Lorenz stepped backward, intending to slip out unseen -- by chance, he entered in shadows, on Dimitri’s blind side -- but the other man stirred, turning toward him.

“Who’s there?” he called, his voice ragged as his cloak.

Swallowing, Lorenz stepped forward, into the light. “It’s just me,” he said, pitching his voice low to match Dimitri’s rasp. “Forgive me, I was just walking. I couldn’t sleep.”

Dimitri shrugged, the gesture exaggerated by the bulk of his clothes. “You have as much a right to be here as I,” he said, his words oddly stilted. “The goddess belongs to us all, and this is her home.”

Lorenz nodded, drawing a little closer. “I don’t come here as often as I should,” he admitted. “I was never very devout, even before--"

 _Before you went mad, and the world along with you,_ he means to say, but he stops the words before they pass his lips.

Dimitri, kingly, kindly, did not comment on the lapse. “Before the war,” he supplied. “I never had much use for the church, either. Perhaps if I had, things would have turned out differently.”

Lorenz said nothing. Dimitri’s faith would not have stayed Edelgard’s hand, but it is not his place to say so. However welcoming his former classmates have been, he could not forget that he was not one of them or that his father had declared for the Empire. In joining them, he turned his back on two nations, and he could not rid himself of the fear that they were all watching him, waiting for his second betrayal--

“I should go,” he said, turning to leave. “I have intruded on your thoughts long enough.”

“Wait.” Dimitri’s hand closed around his wrist and his grip was like cold steel. “I am glad of the company,” he said, “yours most especially. You hold yourself at such a remove from the others, it is a relief--”

He didn’t finish the sentence.

Lorenz swallowed. Something optimistic glinted in his belly amid the tumult of fear and anxiety. “I am here,” he said, unsteadily, and Dimitri exhaled. He did not release his hold on Lorenz’s arm.

“Thank you,” he said, and his sincerity was heart-breaking. Perhaps without meaning to, he stepped into Lorenz’s space, close enough for Lorenz to see the pale freckles dusting the bridge of his nose. Even like this, he was handsome enough to stop Lorenz’s heart in his chest.

“Your highness--”

“Say my name.”

“Dimitri--”

This time, when Dimitri drew closer, it was not an accident. His mouth crashed against Lorenz’s, all hunger and grief and desperation. He was forceful but not demanding, and Lorenz yielded to him at once, softening against him.

Dimitri kissed inelegantly. He did not know what to do with his hands or his tongue. He pressed recklessly ahead and then retreated, leaving Lorenz to chase. He was not practiced, and his clumsiness underscored the emotion of it. Lorenz felt a tremendous rush of tenderness as Dimitri sagged against him, his cold hands working their way inside his robe. He shivered at the press of the other man’s fingers against his waist, his hip. The king of Faerghus did not know his own strength; Lorenz would have bruises tomorrow.

He whimpered against Dimitri’s lips, drawing back. “Not here,” he said, hoarsely. “Come back to my rooms.”

Dimitri blinked at him. “To your rooms?” he said, and he was so guileless, standing there in the moonlight with his hands inside Lorenz’s clothes, seeking the heat of his body. Dimitri did not kiss him with the intent to seduce, Lorenz realized, he was just seeking warmth, comfort, a connection. He was innocent in that way, uncomprehending as always of the effect he had on others.

Laughing, Lorenz leaned into him, hiding his face in Dimitri’s fur collar. “Yes,” he said, “to my rooms, you sweet man. Let me make you tea, take you to bed.”

Dimitri’s eye widened, but he did not pull away. “You’d have me?”

Lorenz smoothed his hair back, his hand lingering on Dimitri’s cheek. “Of course,” he said softly, and he leaned in to kiss him again. Dimitri smelled like woodsmoke and musk and cold, clear mountain air.

All the way back to the dormitories, Dimitri was nervous as a schoolboy. Watching him, Lorenz was helplessly charmed. _Here_ was the Dimitri he attended classes with, so shy and self-serious. Lorenz wondered what Dimitri thought of him then, what he thought of him now. He cringed at the arrogant child he had been and wondered what Dimitri saw in the man he has become. He didn’t look at Lorenz like a traitor. His gaze was open yet shy, eager yet cautious.

“I’ve never done this before,” Dimitri said once they reached Lorenz’s room. “I am sorry if I--”

“Hush.” Lorenz kissed him, directing his hands to his waist and the small of his back. “You did well enough in the cathedral. I’ll guide you, just follow your instincts.”

Dimitri hid his face in the crook of Lorenz’s neck, inhaling deeply. He trembled against him, his hands slipping tentatively into his clothing. Lorenz slackened against him, utterly relaxed as Dimitri explored the planes of his body, following the curve of his spine down from his shoulders, hesitating at his waist. He was already half hard, his cock pressing gently against Lorenz’s thigh, a maddening tease. Lorenz was fearful of making any sudden movements and spooking Dimitri, but he wanted so _badly_ to take him in hand.

“I want to touch you,” Lorenz murmured. “Dimitri, I want--”

The other man shuddered against him, and his touch was no longer so gentle. There was a newfound urgency to his movements, an unselfconscious neediness in the way he backed Lorenz against the bed, mouthing wetly at his throat. Once again, Lorenz was content to surrender to him, to let Dimitri fumble with the buttons at his throat. Falling back on his bed, he regretted his choice of nightclothes, wishing desperately that he had worn something more easily removed.

The fabric tore in Dimitri’s hands and Lorenz gasped, arching up into him. Encouraged, Dimitri bent his head to kiss his exposed chest. His stubble scraped Lorenz’s sensitive skin and he whimpered, enjoying the friction. “That’s it,” he panted, pressing up against him, “Dimitri, please--”

He shrugged out of his outer layers, casting them aside as he pawed at the remnants of Lorenz’s night clothes, parting the fabric to expose more of his flushed body. He hesitated again when they were both freed of their clothing. His eye roamed over Lorenz’s naked body and he sucked in a sharp breath, his hand digging into the meat of Lorenz’s thigh. Dimitri was covered everywhere in coarse blonde hair which gleamed gold in the lamplight, highlighting the muscular planes of his scarred body. Lorenz preferred to trim his own body hair, but Dimitri was so appealing in his natural state -- he recalled that he was the first to ever see him like this, and he thrilled at the knowledge, crying out again as Dimitri bit a bruising kiss into his throat.

He could feel Dimitri’s cock bumping against his thigh, maddening. Moaning, he reached down for it, fingers skating across the tip. Dimitri stilled at his touch, stifling a groan, and then he shuddered bodily, redoubling his attach. His mouth was searing on Lorenz’s chest and throat, laying claim to every inch of his body as he moaned encouragement.

“Fuck me,” he panted, “please Dimitri, I’ve oil in my bedside, I want to feel you in me--”

“Lorenz--”

“Please!” He broke away, fumbling for the drawer containing the oil. The bottle nearly slipped from his fingers, but he caught it in time and poured a generous amount into his palm, reaching again for Dimitri.

The other man groaned as Lorenz slicked up his cock, pumping his hips forward into his hand as he did it. Lorenz lay back down and guided him forward until their bodies were pressed flush against one another. “Please,” he begged, looking up through fluttering lashes at Dimitri’s face. “Please, your highness, I want your cock inside me--”

Grip tightening on Lorenz’s thighs, Dimitri pushed into him. He groaned, and Lorenz clutched at the sheets, bearing down around him. He didn’t have the leverage to thrust back against Dimitri, so he just laid back, his legs locked around the other man’s waist.

He was relentless, frenzied. Lorenz’s hands found their way to the headboard, clinging to it while Dimitri fucked him, huge hands steady and bruising on his hips. He found a way to move against Dimitri, who growled and shoved him flat on his back, holding him down. Lorenz gasped at the shock of it, neglected cock twitching on his belly. He had been fucked before, and fucked well, but he’d never been _claimed_ like this, never been used like this, never been made to feel so fragile and helpless and _desire_. He relished the sensation, shuddering and crying out as Dimitri crashed into him, again and again.

After he finished, Dimitri collapsed on top of him, utterly spent. Lorenz shuddered at the sensation of the other man’s come dripping out of him -- it was a new kind of fullness, to be claimed in that way. And Dimitri didn’t even realize he was doing it, too eager and too inexperienced to pull out in time.

Lorenz found that he didn’t mind the mess.

Wrapping one arm around Dimitri -- warm and solid, he was an incredible weight, pressing him down into the mattress -- Lorenz took himself in hand, stroking his aching cock. Dimitri was silent, but his eye tracked the movement of Lorenz’s hand. Lips curling in a smile, Lorenz decided to put on a show for him. He moaned, canted his hips up into the friction of his palm, pulling his foreskin back to reveal the ruddy head of his flushed cock. Dimitri watched intently, wetting his lips as his fingers dug almost painfully into the meat of Lorenz’s chest. In his addled state, it was enough to push Lorenz over the edge. He came with a stifled shout, spilling over his fist as he imagined himself wearing Dimitri’s bruises beneath his clothing, a secret shared between the two of them.

Lorenz looked at Dimitri though half-hooded eyes, reaching out gingerly to touch his cheek. Dimitri caught his hand and kissed along the inside of his wrist, gentle despite the force he’d shown earlier. “You’re very beautiful,” he murmured, a pretty flush on his high cheekbones.

“So bashful,” said Lorenz, pleased. “You’ve just fucked the soul out of me, darling. There’s no need for pretense now.”

Dimitri went scarlet. “I wouldn’t have thought you’d have such-- such a _dirty mouth_ ,” he said, and Lorenz couldn't help but laugh at his scandalized expression.

“I contain multitudes,” he said, draping himself across Dimitri’s chest, pressing a dry kiss to his cheek. “And you haven’t seen _half_ of what this mouth can do.”

Dimitri fell silent at that, his eye very wide. _Bless_ him, Lorenz could practically see the gears turning inside his head.

At great length, he swallowed. “I would like to,” he said, stilted, “later.”

“Yes, later,” Lorenz agreed, kissing him again. Before Dimitri could ruin the moment, Lorenz laid his head on Dimitri’s chest and closed his eyes, counting on the effect of his long lashes to quiet Dimitri for the night.

Above him, Dimitri exhaled, his breath stirring the short, downy hair at the nape of his neck. He reached up to smooth them with one calloused hand, and Lorenz shuddered into his touch, eyelids fluttering. Dimitri kissed his temple, and then lay still, arms wrapped protectively around him.

Sleep came easily, then.

**Author's Note:**

> honestly my goal with this one was to get people to click out of sheer morbid curiosity and if you made it this far, it worked. s/o to han for the beta read!


End file.
